


Colorful Mind

by chocolafied



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, chocolafied, drabble of sorts, inspired by "Colorful Mind" by Broken Iris, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by "Colorful Mind" by Broken Iris and a picture of Touga and Utena. Touga says farewell to his princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colorful Mind

Touga pulled the curtain that was obstructing his way. As he slowly peeled it away, the body of a pink haired girl was revealed. Her bare body was exposed down to her hips. The rest of her body was covered with a gold colored sheet. She was surrounded by roses and scattered petals on the bed that she lied on. The scarlet haired man smiled grimly. It was Utena.

He stepped forward and dropped his right hand to his side, causing the scarlet red curtain to fall closed again behind him. The blue eyed man continued to step forward in the black room with the glowing light being emitted from the sleeping girl's bed guiding him towards her. Her bare chest rose up and down in slow and calm breaths. Her hands were folded on top of her chest; one hand on top of the other one that was closed into a fist, coveting the ring that was placed on her left hand.

Touga stopped walking when he reached Utena's bedside, eyes filled with apparent sadness as he stared at the girl who rested there. She was so beautiful, resting there without worrying about anything in the world. He bent down, his hair falling to the side of his face and lying down to the right side of the girl's face. She however, remained undisturbed by the action. He reached out his hand and cupped her cheek. Utena remained asleep.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. His eyes narrowed slightly before he began to lean his face closer towards the pink haired girl's. "I'm sorry I left you alone. It's now what a prince would have done, leaving his princess all alone. Touga pressed his forehead lightly against Utena's.

He knew. He knew that the chances of seeing her in a white dress with both of them walking down the aisle were impossible now. His love was unrequited. He knew she didn't feel the same way and that she never would. The red haired man leaned back and pressed his lips lightly to the sleeping girl's forehead.

The blue eyed man then leaned back and stood up straight, looking at the sleeping girl before he turned around and walked to the red curtains. It would be unknown to any other soul, but as he walked to the red fabric, a tear rolled down his face. He pulled back the drape and turned his head, sparing one last glance at Utena sadly before he stepped into the shadows, letting his arm drop to his side. The heavy curtain fell behind him once more, sealing the entrance that was open only moments ago.

As for the girl lying on the bed, a tear rolled down her face and her eyes opened slightly. "Touga," she whispered before she closed her eyes again, letting another tear roll down her face, staining her face in its wake.


End file.
